


Excalibur

by veivei



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: A knife is stuck in a wall.





	Excalibur

“Take a look.”

Izaya pointed to the hilt of a knife protruding out of the wall in his office.

“I fought with Shizu-chan here once,” he proceeded to explain. “He took that knife away from me after I had stabbed him and threw it from the doorway.” 

The doorway was indeed behind them in a straight line but the office was spacious and the distance from there to where the knife was stuck was too big for an ordinary human to throw a knife over, much less embed it into a wall like that.

“Why don’t you remove it?” Shiki asked.

“Because I can’t.” Izaya sighed. “I've been trying to take it out for months. I don’t enjoy having a souvenir from that brute around but alas, it’s stuck. Clients sometimes try it but it just doesn’t budge. Lately I’ve been thinking it might be an Excalibur of some sort and maybe only a person with a pure heart can remove it. No such people come over here, though.”

“Heiwajima must be able to do that,” Shiki pointed out.

“Most likely. But he won’t. If I invite him over, I only risk more things getting damaged. Say, Shiki-san, don’t you want to try?” Izaya asked, giving the hilt a nudge. “It took you long enough to come visit me here again. And this is the main attraction these days.”

Shiki reached for the knife and dislodged it from the wall gradually, not without difficulty, but also not in a show of inhuman strength that he frankly didn’t possess.

“Here you go.” He showed the knife to Izaya but didn’t give it to him. He allowed himself a small smile. “Now you don’t have your main attraction anymore.”

“No fair. Why did it dislodge just now? Why not when I tried in the morning? Does it mean you have a pure heart? You’re a yakuza, Shiki-san. That can’t be the case. And that’s my knife. Why are you taking it away?”

“I think it chose me,” Shiki said before folding the knife and hiding it in his pocket. “You can have the hole.”


End file.
